


The Lover of My Lover Is Really Effing Hot

by Anonymous



Category: Oakpodcast (Podcast)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Seducing the Other Woman, Seduction, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	The Lover of My Lover Is Really Effing Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siltscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltscribe/gifts).



Maybe she was going deaf from Ivy’s screaming, but Mara had no idea her boyfriend’s wife was there until she literally walked in on Mara with her shirt off.

“Holy fuck!” Mara jumped. “How did you get in here?!”

“I own it,” Ashley said. “I have a key. Sorry, I knocked, but when I heard crying but no answer, I got worried. I promise I wasn’t trying to invade your privacy. Are you okay?”

“Ivy has colic, and I think I have a plugged duct.” Mara gestured wearily to the cup stuck inside her unhooked nursing bra, which was attached to the battery-powered breast pump on the table. “But she refuses to nurse on that side, and the pump can’t get it out, and it hurts so fucking much, and I haven't slept in two days—”

“May I?” Ashley dropped her purse on the table and held her hands out to take Ivy.

Mara couldn’t hand her daughter over fast enough. Ashley wrapped Ivy’s swaddling tighter and shifted her around until Ivy was on her side, her tummy pressed against Ashley’s. The crying stopped.

“Wow,” Mara said.

“I’ve got things under control for the moment,” Ashley said. “Why don’t you go take a hot shower? That always helps clear a plugged duct. I’ll come check on you in a few minutes.”

Mara was too tired to question why Ashley was checking on her, much less being nice to her. All she knew was that Ashley would never hurt her, and she especially would never hurt Ivy. And also that Mara herself was covered in two days’ worth of spit-up, sweat, and God-knows-what-else. So Mara went upstairs to take a shower without further protest.

The hot water felt so good. She hadn’t taken a shower longer than five minutes in… well, Mara wasn’t sure when. Maybe not since Camellia had gone home in September. She soaped up and then zoned out in the shower, knocking over a shampoo bottle when Ashley’s shadow passed the shower curtain.

“Ivy’s asleep in her swing.” Ashley set the baby monitor by the sink. “Leia is keeping watch.”

“She does that,” Mara said. “Well, both of them, I guess.”

“Want some company?”

Mara must have heard her wrong. “What?”

“Can I join you in the shower? I’ll show you a trick to help with the plugged duct.”

“Uh, okay.”

Ashley stripped next to the tub and then stepped in, twisting her long blond hair into a loose bun as she did. Fuck, how did she look so much sexier than Mara despite being fifteen years older? More importantly, what had Tom ever seen in Mara when he had such an amazing and beautiful wife at home? Mara gnawed on the inside of her mouth, tasting guilt in the back of her throat.

“I remember how badly it hurts,” Ashley said. “The best way to clear it is to have your baby nurse hard and often. I was lucky that Jessica was an amazing nurser.”

“Ivy… well, she does her best,” Mara said. “I’ve been marmeting and pumping like crazy, but it’s not helping.”

“I’ll help you,” Ashley said. “Mind if I—?”

“Huh?” Mara asked.

Ashley massaged Mara’s engorged breast, her fingers expertly finding the ducts. “I’ll nurse from you, if you want."

Mara was suddenly overheated under the hot water. “Oh! I don’t… you don’t have to—”

“Of course I don’t,” Ashley said. “But you shouldn’t have to suffer through it all alone. It'll be easy, and you'll feel so much better. Please, Mara. May I?”

“I... guess?”

Mara sucked in a breath as Ashley’s full lips pressed around her hard nipple, and then Ashley was sucking, her tongue working the areola to coax the milk out. The combined pain and pleasure made Mara cry out and grasp Ashley's shoulders. Ashley stroked Mara’s side to comfort her. Her mouth was gentle but insistent, suckling like she knew exactly what she was doing. Mara was getting ridiculously turned on.

 _"Stop it,"_ she tried to tell herself.  _"It's not like that. You're completely misreading this situation. Your boyfriend's wife is being nice, not trying to make a move."_

But Mara didn't know what else to do, so she stroked Ashley’s soft hair and gasped. She was afraid to make it awkward, if it weren’t already awkward enough. But fuck if she didn't want Ashley to hurt her just a little more.

She shouldn’t have been so afraid, though. Ashley's finger found Mara’s clit and rubbed little circles over it. Mara melted against the tile wall, grasping a fistful of Ashley’s hair out of fear that she would stop. Ashley’s fingers wiggled inside Mara; she was adding more and more, building Mara up to something amazing.

“Ashley,” Mara gasped.

“Mm,” she replied, adding her thumb.

Mara looked down and took in the sight: Ashley’s mouth around her nipple, her hand practically fisting her. It was too much. Mara came hard, her milk finally letting down. Her free nipple sprayed across Ashley's cheek and gulping throat. 

By the time Mara’s legs stopped shaking, her breast barely hurt anymore. Ashley straightened and smiled.

“Feeling better?” she asked.

Mara nodded, unable to say anything.

“Let’s get out and enjoy the rest of naptime, then,” Ashley said.

Something smelled amazing when Mara stepped out of the shower. She sniffed deeply.

“Are you cooking something?”

“I stuck a roast in the oven,” Ashley said. “I saw you were low on groceries except for the roast, which expired tomorrow, so I figured I’d start some dinner for you.”

“Yeah, I bought it and then had no idea what to do with it,” Mara said. “Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, Mara.”

Mara was confused but pleased when Ashley crawled into the bed with her. And then she understood the reason, when Ashley crawled between Mara’s legs and sucked her clit with that same gentle insistence. She sucked and licked for what felt like hours, bringing Mara to shaky, confused orgasms over and over again. Every time Mara opened her mouth to beg for mercy, what came out instead was, “Ashley, please! Yes, Ashley, thank you!”

By the time Mara did finally manage to beg for a reprieve, Ashley’s blond hair had fallen down from its bun and dried in sexy waves. It was unfair how effortlessly pretty she was. Mara had always resented her for it a little, or maybe just felt self-conscious of her own unruly brown hair, but now… now she truly appreciated how beautiful Ashley was.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mara.” Ashley kissed Mara, making her taste herself.

“What’s this all about?” Mara asked weakly.

“Tom’s not very good at remembering holidays like this,” Ashley said. “I was bored and lonely, and I thought you might be bored and lonely too. And I know having such a little baby can make the days all blur together.”

“They definitely do that,” Mara said. “But why… what… can I return the favor or something?”

Ashley beamed. “Oh, Mara, sweetie! I was hoping you’d ask.”

She swayed up the bed until her short blond curls brushed Mara’s nose. Mara stuck her tongue out eagerly. It had been so long since she’d gotten to taste a woman. Then Ashley sank down, pinning Mara’s head and hands to the pillow. She was dominating Mara so politely that it almost seemed impossible that that was what she was doing. And Mara certainly wanted to please her in return badly enough. But it was Ashley’s little golden laugh, the sweet amusement as she finally granted Mara a breath, that really confirmed it.

“That’s wonderful, Mara.” She stroked a finger down the slick length of Mara’s nose. “I knew Tom didn’t deserve you. Now be a dear and go back to eating my pussy, would you?”

Mara had no objections whatsoever to that. She couldn't think of a better way to spend Valentine's day than lying under Ashley's weight, her nose and tongue buried in that perfect, honey-scented heat. As far as Mara was concerned, Ashley could do anything she wanted to her.


End file.
